Guo Huai
Guo Huai (rōmaji: Kaku Wai) is Wei general who was once Xiahou Yuan's Major. He was primarily stationed near Hanzhong and repelled the Shu invaders from Wei's western borders numerous times throughout his military career. His character's height in Dynasty Warriors Online Z 176 cm (5'9"). General Information While serving Guo Huai you will gain Technology + 10 Attack + 7 Character Information 'Development' Since there are characters within Jin that have exhausted their loyalties and betray, Guo Huai was added as the one to contrast them. If anything, his loyalty is what exhausts his body. Though he was made to be the ill character of the cast, the producer wanted to make sure that his illness didn't actually impair his ability to fight and thus affiliated him with the heavy cannon. He feels it taxes Guo Huai while he's using it, as if he entrusts his life into every strike. 'Personality' Guo Huai is truly a reliable warrior to have on the battlefront. While eager to carry out to his duties, he conducts himself with modesty. Dedicating his every being to his country, he completely ignores his own health for his duty and he practically tiptoes death's door each time he forces himself. His zealous loyalty, while appreciated, worries ally and foe alike. Ma Dai and Xing Cai in particular feel a bit ashamed if they fight him. Aside from his duty, Guo Huai is a rather humble man who wishes to keep living another day. He mainly fights because he feels there is no other option for him in wartime. While in service during Cao Cao's reign, Xiahou Yuan cheered him up when he doubted his lord's purpose to take Han Zhong. Xiahou Yuan's optimism and courage lead to Guo Huai's admiration for him. He is grateful that Sima Yi continued to support him after Xiahou Yuan's death. Sima Yi's confidence let him continue to fight in his departed commander's memory as opposed to an early retirement. He feels he can't forgive Xiahou Ba for turning his back on his father, yet he simultaneously grieves the irony of having to kill the youth for it. Historical Information An officer of Cao Wei, Guo Huai started his military career during the later period of the Han Dynasty. Praised for his conduct and filial piety, he achieved many titles and positions including the privilege of serving directly under Xiahou Yuan. After the death of his commander at Mt. Ding Jun, he managed to regroup the remnants of the defeated army which helped mitigate some of their losses. Guo Huai continued to rise up the ranks even when Cao Pi succeeded his father as leader of Wei. Among his accomplishments include repelling the Qiang and Di tribes as well as anticipating the movements of the Shu forces led by Zhuge Liang. By 254, his role in thwarting Jiang Wei's invasive attacks earned him the titles of General Who Attacks the West (征西將軍) and General of Chariots and Cavalry (車騎將軍). After his death at the age of 68, he was posthumously given two more titles: General-in-Chief (大將軍) and Marquis Zhen (貞侯). Quests Started by Guo Huai Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Weapon Guo Huai Weapon of choice is the Arm cannon DWOZ Moveset This is the moveset used by by the geneal in DWOZ,player can acess this general moveset by using the specified general spirit. DA-Walk slowly and release a huge blast that engulf the target in flame. N String-Multiple hit with the arm cannon that end with a knockback C1-Hold arm cannon up and cause a blast that stagger enemy around the user. C2-Launch the enemy and fire shot in air, C3-Repetitive shot.Pressing charge again will fire more shots similar to Guo Huai Ex Dw7 C4-Launch a blast forward, C5-Cause a blast that launch the target in air.Pressing charge again will fire show that hit the enemy in air. C6-Repetitive shot with the arm cannon that end with a blast. Evo-Crouch and release a shot that blast the target in flame around the user. JA-Right hit with the arm cannon, JC-Repetitive shot downward with the arm cannon. Musou-Right hand knockback.This attack kinda similar to Guo Huao Dw7 1st musou. True Musou-Same above but with fire damage. Scenario Ending Category:Generals Category:Jin Kingdom